1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon canister for capturing evaporative emissions from the fuel system of an automotive vehicle.
2. Related Art
Evaporative emission control requirements relating to automotive vehicles, although in place for many years, have become increasingly more stringent. Typically, vapors from a fuel system are adsorbed upon carbon pellets within a canister and then later desorbed, while the engine is running, by pulling fresh air over the carbon pellets. Proper mounting of carbon canisters is important to their continued performance and longevity. Acceptable performance demands that the mounting not cause any ruptures or anomalies in the canister's wall, which could allow hydrocarbons to escape the canister. Moreover, the canister must be mounted carefully to avoid breakdown of the pellets due to excessive vibration. This, in turn, demands that the canister be firmly mounted to a substantial structure in the vehicle, and not be allowed to move unrestrained in response to vehicle road load inputs.
Although it is known to mount carbon evaporative emission control canisters with screws extending through the wall of the canister, known systems utilize canister mounting structures with inconsistent section thicknesses giving rise to voids, potential leaks, and an absence of mechanical robustness and integrity for engagement of fasteners with the canister.
It would be desirable to provide an evaporative emission control canister having a fastening system which is both leak-proof and which provides secure mounting for threaded fasteners to allow the canister to be mounted to a vehicle without an unacceptable risk of damage due to high frequency vibration.